Sacred Simplicity
by Clairae
Summary: You stand at the top of a hill, wondering how you got there. The once emerald grass that covered the top was stained with blood and gore, new and old. Below you, a battle rages with a furious intensity. You can't help but feel numb, unfeeling. No guilt courses through your body. The only thing you can think about was the past. Things were so simple back then. AU. post OOT
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is Clairae speaking. **

**This story takes place after the Ocarina of Time. The main story will be about two total different reincarnations of Zelda and Link. **

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda, obviously.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>(Prologue)<p>

A deep racking cough tore through his body, making him spit up blood. He glared at the splotch of crimson on his hand, angry at the world. No… he was angry at himself.

He was supposed to be the knight in shining armor, a hero, a man worth looking up to. Instead, he would die here, shunned and forgotten by all the people of Hyrule. What would happen to the people he loved? He pictured it in his mind's eye and shuddered. No, he _would not_ let that happen.

The hero pushed himself up, his sword hanging loosely in his hand. His shield had been lost during the battle, but it didn't matter anyway; he doubted he would be able to hold it with his bloody arm.

"Link!" the princess of Hyrule called in panic as she ran towards him, her dress in dirty tatters. "What are you doing? Stay down so I can heal you!"

Link looked towards the princess and smiled sadly. He couldn't rest when his friends were fighting for this victory. He needed to win now or never.

He closed his eyes and summoned the last of his willpower; some liked to call it courage. Then, he charged the beast. It was a blur. Link dodged the swine's large swords, as he closed in on its weak spot. He was running out of breath and his arm was bleeding so much. It would be close, but he would make it.

Just as the hero reached the beast's tail, a giant sword swung out of nowhere. Link barely managed to dart out of its way, but he had made a crucial mistake. He had forgotten the monster's other sword. It struck him suddenly and without a warning, sending him flying back. A rib cracked.

The princess was by his side before he even realized what had happened. Her hands glowed with golden magic as she kneeled down by his body. She was tryinh to heal his broken form. "What the _hell_ were you thinking, you… you idiot!"

Link wanted to laugh so badly because that was the first time he had heard Zelda curse. But he didn't, since he had the feeling he would hurt himself more. In fact, every time he took a breath pain coursed through his body.

"Zelda," he croaked. "He's coming."

She whirled around, her eyes blazing with an indescribable wrath. Gannon, the beast, was approaching them slowly, his lumbering pace a mocking to the duo.

The princess hastily threw up a barrier to fend it off, before returning to her healing. "Link… why?" she asked now that her anger was spent. Her voice cracked as she spread her magic throughout his body, "Why couldn't you just rest for a few seconds?"

"Zelda, you know I can't do that," Link whispered sadly.

Salty tears dripped down her face. "This," she said with sobs racking her voice, "this is so unfair. Why me and you? It could have been anyone else…"

A loud boom suddenly resounded around them as the monster slammed its fists into the barrier. The princess nearly screamed in anger as if the monster was breaking her instead of the shield.

"Shhh," Link murmured softly. "If it had been anyone else, I would have never met you. I'm glad I did."

She sobbed harder still, trying to heal him. He could feel her power tingling through him, trying to stop his death. But it was far too late, he knew. Death had already gotten a hold of him.

"Where's Navi?" he asked tiredly. He had lost sight of his trusty friend. He wanted to hear her shrill voice at least one last time, not that he imagined he would _ever_ want that.

"She was hurt so she went away to quickly heal," Zelda replied. She continued to push her magic to heal him, all in vain.

"Stop," he said in a cracked whisper. "You can't heal me. You can already… feel death spreading through… me so stop. Save your energy to fight another battle."

The princess broke down then. Her magic stopped suddenly, making him feel numb and broken. She wailed into his blood stained tunic, pouring her feelings out.

He tried for a smile and gently smoothed her straggly hair. "I've always loved you, Zelda. Maybe not at first…but I soon found that you were a kind and amazing… woman."

The young woman wiped away her tears and pulled Link into what would be his last hug. He could feel all the emotion she tried to convey without her words. He knew what she thought of him too.

Then suddenly, he could feel her lips brushing against his. A small feeling of warmth spread through his numb body before it faded.

Everything started to fade. The last thing he felt was a tingling in his left hand. The goddesses were thanking him for his bravery…

* * *

><p>Then the barrier shattered into a million pieces. The magical remains dissolved away.<p>

There Zelda kneeled down on her knees facing away from the beast who had started this all. She felt an undeniably and terrible grief rack her body as she stared at her dead hero. Shuddering gasps escaped her lips as she tried to regain the feeling in her body.

The beast began to speak, its voice low and terrible, "Look at you now, Princess. Or maybe I should call you Zelda, since your kingdom is mine now," the monster boomed at her. "Your hero is dead, and his triforce piece is mine. You are alone now. No one can help you."

The princess stared at the ground, her anguish slowly being replaced by a terrible anger. She spun to her feet and let out a horrific scream. It ripped through her throat, tearing at her vocal chords.

Gannon stood still, shocked beyond greed.

After her bout of madness halted, she smiled sadly. Her mind was broken and she couldn't conjure a back up plan. It was the end.

Out of nowhere, a voice resonated through her head: _Zelda, my chosen, listen to me. You must not let Gannon take your triforce piece too, lest he destroy this land. You must seal yourself away until another hero appears._

Zelda nodded in confirmation. It was worth a try.

"Gannon, I suppose this is goodbye," she told the beast.

The giant pig roared in confusion. What in the world was she talking about?

The princess stood up and crossed her arms to form an x. A golden wind started to swirl around the girl and the pig, forming a gentle tornado. She closed her eyes, and opened them again, revealing golden orbs instead. The monster couldn't move, not because he didn't want to, but because the magic stopped him.

Link's body vanished as Zelda murmured a prayer, "Please place the hero's body somewhere were he can rest, for eternity."

Then she started to rise up, surrounded by her golden wind. "Gannon, I cannot allow you the last triforce piece. Whatever happens after I am gone, you will _never_ hold your reign on this land for long. A man and woman will be born and end your terrible reign. They will kill you," Zelda announced in a voice that sounded like the goddesses themselves. "Farewell."

The six sages suddenly appeared around her, closing her in a rainbow of colors. Then she vanished in the wind, sealed away from the world that wanted her.

Gannon was left alone, in a battlefield with nothing but dust…


	2. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1)

_Imagine a world, where you did everything you wanted to do. You joined a traveling performance group and rose up through their ranks. At home, everything was perfect. The crops were growing well, and your family flourishing. _

_There is an old proverb that says, "All good things must come to an end…" _

_I didn't really believe it. Perhaps I thought I was invincible or _something.

_Little did I know that all hell would break loose on my birthday, of all days. Well, it wasn't _only_ my birthday; I shared it with someone special. You'll see…_

* * *

><p>"For Din's sake, Marco, why didn't you wake me up?!" a young woman cried angrily to the boy nearby her. She was frantically tying bags to her horse's saddle.<p>

"It's bad to say the Goddesses' names in vain," the boy muttered cheekily under his breath, as he watched his mentor scurry around their camp. He smirked then. It was worth tricking Zelda, even if he did get an earful from her.

She turned sharply towards him, her icy blue eyes sparking with an unfamiliar rage. "Wipe that _disgusting smirk_ off of your face, you dim-witted boy! Do you realize what will happen? We will arrive at my home town _hours_ after the ceremony. I will have missed my brother because he'll be off on another stupid mission."

Suddenly, she changed her tone. With a coiling and soft voice she said, "Well, I guess you wouldn't care anyways, since you aren't coming with me…"

Marco stood still for a second, trying to comprehend what she had just said. Then, his mouth opened in a surprised o.

Zelda grinned devilishly and swept her hair aside. "That's right, Marco. You're going to go to the nearest town, and wait for me there." She pulled out her wallet, and handed him two silver rupees. "Two Hundred rupees should be enough for a few weeks stay, right? Besides, you have your own money."

He frowned and pocketed the money, all the while trying to figure out why she was leaving him behind. Hadn't they been through so much together? Why would she just _abandon_—?

"I can tell you're thinking too hard about this," Zelda said loudly, somewhat annoyed. Marco was smarter than this; he should have figured it out by now. "Listen here, boy. I was planning on leaving you behind since we left the Caravan. I want some family alone time, alright? Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Marco simply scowled at the ground. "Fine, whatever you want." He kicked the sand in resentment. Sometimes, Zelda was really irresponsible.

The older girl sighed. "You should go to Red Oasis; it isn't too far from here." She turned to one of her saddle bags and pulled out numerous things. "Here you go a spare map, mirror, comb, dagger, mini-bombs, a compass, and lotion." She handed each of the things to him as she listed them out. "Take good care of these things, alright?"

He nodded mutely, still trying to understand what was happening. Slowly, he stored everything on his own horse, before turning back to his mentor. "This is goodbye for now, I guess." Marcos tried for a smile, but failed miserably.

Zelda laughed at his attitude. He was all bark and no bite. "You'll be fine, Marc," she said with a smile as she tousled his dark hair. "You know how to keep out of trouble in the city after all those years, right?"

Marco nodded without enthusiasm. He carried a glum look on his face as if he was heading to a funeral

She shook her head helplessly. "We should both get going, especially me. I need to get home soon." She walked over to her horse before jumping onto it. "See you in a few weeks."

Marco gave her a goodbye wave before she galloped off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for setting the stage for the main story! I'm sad to say that the next chapter will be somewhat the same, loosely following this one's structure. **

**At first this chapter was going to be about 2,000 words long, but I had to cut it into two different parts so the story would flow better. Probably. Sorry it's so short. **

**Anyway… review if you aren't a lazy person. :) **

**~Signing off, **

**Clairae**


	3. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Son,<em>

_I know this letter is long overdue. A few years, in actuality. You do not need to remind me of that. I'm simply here to tell you the truth, served on a cold and silver platter._

_Many people believe that King Gannondorf, our 'great' and 'glorious' leader, won the land of Hyrule unfairly. They say he tricked the Hylians and his __**own people**__ to follow him. Some even say he isn't the rightful ruler of the Gerudo, much less the Hylians and the surrounding nations. Then, they proclaim that the King should have met his demise at least 100 years ago. Although he is now nearly two hundred years old, he still looks like he is fifty. It is his magic that he uses unsparingly. There is no doubt that he is afraid of death. Those people are neither right nor wrong in my eyes. _

_However, I have gotten off topic. I wish to tell you that sometimes, you have to make sacrifices. In a cold and bloody war, are the mothers and children spared? Unlikely; they're probably stabbed upon a stake and raised over a destroyed village. They are used to discourage further blood shed. Is it right? No, but sometimes sacrifices need to be made._

_It sounds like I'm defending him, and I am, just a little. He most likely started out with good intentions. But, as time went on, greed and the power inside him corrupted his aims… _

_How can I know this if I wasn't even born when Gannondorf was young_—_you are probably wondering. Sometimes, I see glimpses of his former self, pure and gentle, as it should be. Then the power inside him resumes corrupting his nature until there is nothing left. I'm surprised he still has moments of clarity. _

_I saw many instances of this when I was pregnant with you. Yet, when you were born and the prophet spoke your fate, he grew angry and the power took over. _

_"How could he be my son?" he had screamed while his fists began to glow red with power. "No son of mine will destroy my very legacy!" His amber eyes turned into a deep, unnatural red shade; the color of blood. _

_I had begged him to spare your life, even suggesting that the prophet had been wrong. It was my pleading that lead to the prophet being murdered in cold blood by the King. One second, he had stood tall, and the next he was withering on the floor in agony._

_He never treated you right after that. He was always afraid of you snatching away his precious power. Perhaps that's why… why he wanted to hurt you. I shudder as I write this, but I have to tell you. _

_I have no idea if you will inherit the King's Power or something else, but all I can tell you is: control it. Power is like an unyielding beast. It does not ever back down. Throughout your life, you _must_ practice patience and kindness. Do not let the power go to your head. You mustn't turn into the second Gannondorf._

_Remember my words as you rule the original lands of Hyrule. _

_ ~Sincerely, _

_ Your Mother_

_Queen Vivian Cerleu I_

* * *

><p>The rain came down in a thunderous torrent, battering the sands of the desert. If you took a deep breath, you could smell the faint scent of creosote bushes. It was an aromatic fragrance.<p>

He rode along the sodden sands at a slow trot. He didn't want his horse to tire out, especially since they were riding in wet sand. It would stick to you and harden. If you weren't careful, the sand could get stuck in place you would never want it to be.

The teenage boy pulled off his crimson cloak, relishing the sweet rain drops. It rained in the desert about every two years. You had to take the chances as they came.

Just as soon as the storm started, it was gone. It slowed to a drizzle before stopping completely, leaving the dark clouds to glower down on the land for a little while longer.

He sighed then. "Look at that, Epona. The rain has stopped leaving us to dry out in the desert," he said humorlessly to his horse. "It's too bad…"

Epona nickered in response and added a little spring into her step. He laughed at his horse's antics. "I guess you're glad it stopped, eh? Well, I would be too if I was trudging through that mud."

The rider and horse rode on in silence until an outcropping of rocks could be seen in the horizon. "See that up there, Epona? We found the oasis!" Without him even needing to, she broke into a gallop, as if she had read his mind.

The young man grinned and spread out his arms to catch the wind. He wanted this exciting ride to feel the best it could. His horse tossed her head and neighed in excitement, catching his mood.

All too soon, they reached the oasis. It wasn't nearly large enough to sustain a town nearby, so no one had built one. It was simply a relaxing spot for travelers to rest near. There was a pristine but small pool of water, smooth rock surrounding it, different types of plants, and a small outcropping of rocks which contained deep caves.

The man sighed before getting off his horse to set up a small camp. He efficiently gathered dry fuel for his fire, set up his tent near the edge of the oasis (so he would not bother any animals), and lit a fire. It wasn't long before he pulled out a battered pot and boiled the oasis water with it.

He had finished the fundamentals to his camp and was brushing down his horse when he heard a strange sound. It was like horse hooves on rock.

Cautiously he turned around and stared out at the rock crags. "Hello is anyone there?" he asked the still air. He received no response.

Suddenly someone came galloping into the oasis. The person was covered by a rain drenched cloak and was angrily muttering to herself. "I can't believe it suddenly started to rain, today of all days… how often does it rain in the desert?"

He stood frozen, watching the woman (he assumed) as she got off her horse. She pulled her cloak's hood off and started to wring out her drenched hair.

Discreetly, he went over to his pack to grab a dagger, just in case she tried something.

At last, the woman stopped messing with her hair and said, "…hi?" She sighed uncomfortably. "This is somewhat awkward…"

The young man chuckled, trying to lift the uncomfortable air. "Definitely. I never imagined another person would be here while I was here. I thought this was an out of way place to go." He went over to his small fire and added fuel. "So what brings you through this oasis?"

The girl started to unpack her things as she replied, "I'm just traveling over to my home town for a big ceremony. Some people are coming of age, and my parents demanded that I came home for it." She turned towards him and flashed a bright smile. "Not that I complained. I need a break from the show business."

He squinted at her face and cursed the dying light. He could swear he had seen her before. There was no way he would forget someone that beautiful.

He shrugged it off and nodded in agreement. "Sometimes, you just need a break from your job. I would know the feeling since I'm out here on vacation myself."

"What do you work as?" she asked trying to keep the conversation going.

The man pursed his lips and thought of a delicate way of saying it. Finally, he said, "Government worker."

She truly looked at him then. Her eyes darted to his copper blonde hair and then to his cerulean eyes. Red hair marked a Gerudo, as in someone who could change your life for the better or end it just as easily.

She laughed uneasily and quickly said, "I am so sorry, sir. I should not have been acting so casual."

He wanted to puke out all his guts when he heard her say that.

He waved his hands in dismissal and cried, "No, no, no! Please don't call me any special names! I am a person, just like you." The man paused for a second when he recognized her at last. His eyes glimmered with childish excitement as he said, "Would you like it if I called you Dancing Warrior all the time?"

She choked in surprise and turned to look at him, her icy blue eyes were wide. "How did you know I was the Dancing Warrior?" She said accusingly, now weary of this stranger.

_Oh crap_ he thought. That was not smooth.

"How could I not know the most famous dancer who performs around my hometown?" he recovered smoothly, or so he thought. "I couldn't help but watch your performances every once in a while since so many people kept saying you were really good. Besides, you even mentioned earlier that you are in the show business"

"Oh," she breathed in relief after a second. "Thank you, I suppose."

A few moments passed before he said, "Sorry that I scared you. I didn't mean to."

She sighed and brushed her apricot colored hair out of her face. "It's alright; at least you are much better looking than some of the other men I have met."

The man couldn't help but blush in pleasant surprise. "Thank you, fair maiden." His face couldn't conceal his enthusiasm as he spoke. "I couldn't help but wonder what your name is."

The dancer took her time as she led her horse closer to his campfire. There, the fire illuminated her face strangely in the failing light. "I'm Zelda Salvux."

His lips curved up into an animated smile. "My name is Link, Link Cerleu."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! Nice to meet you all, this is Clairae speaking. A few notes you should take into account…**

**Zelda's last name is pronounced the exact way it sounds like.**

**Link's last name: Cher-leoo **

**Review if you aren't lazy! Tell me how to improve this strange tale. Please… **

**~Signing off, **

**Clairae **


	4. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

Her callused feet touched the smooth ground and she couldn't help but shudder. The smoothness felt unnatural and strange, especially in the early morning.

She stood up and stretched, her eyes closed in relaxation. A loud yawn escaped her lips.

_It's too early_, she thought sleepily, her eyes watering from her yawn. Just a few more minutes of sleep and she would be as good as new. Slowly and tiredly, she laid herself back down on her worn sleeping roll. She seemed to sink into the fluffy cloud and her dreams. Suddenly, a sound pierced through her.

She sat straight up, unexpectedly wide awake. It wasn't any sound, it was music. A haunting and enchanting piece wound its way into her ears.

With unexpected energy, she tore out of her tent, glancing about wildly for the source of the melody. The cool morning air nipped at her exposed arms and legs, but she took no mind. Her eyes landed on a man playing. His copper hair shone in the dawn's light as he played on an ocarina. His captivating blue eyes were closed, but it made no difference. She was still drawn to him.

She sat on a rock a few feet away from him, watching his performance with obvious awe. When he finished, she said, "You play beautifully."

He looked mildly surprised, his eyes widening a fraction of an inch. But he seemed to recover quickly. "Thank you," he said graciously. A smile appeared on his face, making him all the more handsome. "Would you like to hear another? This is one of the first times someone has enjoyed my songs."

Zelda chuckled at his joke, but then realized he wasn't joking. "Wait, do you mean that _no_ one has ever said you are an amazing musician?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal. "My father never liked the ocarina, and so no one in our household was supposed to, lest they be thrown out. I had to practice in secret."

"Play another one then. Perhaps I can dance along to it," she suggested.

His smiled broadened and he hurled himself into an upbeat piece. She stood up and began to dance to the enchanting song. It was rhythmic and lively, inviting her to move faster and faster. Her eyes closed and she let herself be carried away, riding the high of the music.

* * *

><p>The sun had climbed quickly into the ever so blue sky. It shone brightly, giving the oasis a bright look. However what was happening in there was not so happy. A shared smile and mutual unwanted goodbyes. They were both quick and sincere, but ever so sad.<p>

Link flashed a large smile, his eyes sparkling. If you looked closely, you could see a bit of sadness and nervousness mixed into his blue orbs. "See you around, Miss Zelda."

She frowned slightly, looking down at their feet. He wore worn leather boots, its color now faded out to a dull brown. Her own feet were bare. "Would you like to come visit my town? There will be a celebration, and I'm performing."

"I would love to, however there are several important matters I must attend to," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I would much rather go to your performance."

Zelda looked up, a tight and forced smile on her face. "See you another day then."

He nodded at her before gracefully climbing onto his horse. "Giddy up, Epona!" A swirl of dust was left behind in his wake.

With not much else to do, she broke down her camp and left the oasis, heading in the opposite direction that Link went.

* * *

><p>Zelda hummed to herself the piece Link had played. He called it the Lost Woods' Melody. It had upbeat feeling, enough that it had put her out of her bad mood. Perhaps it had magical properties. She had heard of such songs.<p>

Out of the blue, someone cried out her name, "Zelda Salvux, is that you?!"

She could hide no more. Pulling off her sand colored cloak she turned her horse and herself to the lady who had called her. "Hello, Miss Isabella. How are you?"

The plump lady smiled and started towards Zelda. "Darling Zelda! How long has it been since you've come back?" She shook her head, making her brown ringlets wiggle like worms. "Your brother has always stayed near the village!"

Isabella pulled her off of her horse and gave her a bear hug. "I just missed you, darling. Don't take my rambling seriously; it's just my old heart telling you all my worries."

The girl smiled tightly and pulled away from the bone crushing hug. "Sorry, Isabella. How are you doing?"

The woman put her hands at her hips and said, "I'm alright, darling. Doing just fine with my fishery business."

She smiled and patted the older woman on the arm. "Glad to hear."

Isabella gave Zelda a big sloppy kiss on the cheek before pushing her back to her horse. "Off you go now, Zelda. No time to chat. They're just starting to set up the stage, so you better hurry!" She paused for a second as a smile lit up her freckled face. "And Zelda, happy birthday!"

She gave the lady a goodbye and a thank you before trotting off to Lake Hylia. The woman and her small house faded behind her.

The horse and rider began the long winding trek down through the canyon. A large, rushing river speeded along next to them, and Zelda couldn't help but shudder. Isabella was a brave woman to live next to such a dangerous waterway. Many people had been washed away by it to be never seen again, including Isabella's husband.

The river seemed to whisper to her, _Jump on in, miss. I will soothe you._

She shook her head and urged her horse into a gallop. They traveled quickly down the narrow path, her horse going along as best as it could.

Suddenly, the horse let out an alarmed neigh as its leg buckled into itself. Zelda could feel the ground rush out from under her. She tumbled sideways off of her horse and was falling into the water. She let out a short and terrified scream before the water engulfed her.

It was like ice, liquid cold and horribly powerful. Unrelenting it was, never stopping for the poor girl it clutched in its talons. She was gone, her breath was snatched away and she had no way to get up to air.

_No hope,_ a little voice whispered.

Then she grew angry. There was no way she would just give up. Using her muscled legs, she pushed herself up to the surface. A breath she managed to get before the river pulled her back under.

The panic started to set in. She thrashed wildly, trying in vain to reach the sweet air. The more she moved, the more she needed oxygen. Finally relaxing a bit, she shoved herself up one last time. She breathed for a few seconds before she went back under.

Without her realizing it, a boulder was rushing towards her. The impact was sudden and hard. Stars danced before her eyes. A deep and aching pain lanced through her body. She let out a shriek, and the air in her lungs rushed out.

The world was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

><p><em>The world needs us,<em> a voice whispered. _It needs you._

A deep void was where she floated. Her eyes opened and she looked about, finding nothing but a deep inky blackness.

The voice spoke again, this time louder. _Find me._

"Where are you?" she croaked to the darkness.

_Find me! _It screamed.

The void began to crack. Bits and pieces of it fell away, revealing a terrible light. The voice screamed again. _The world is shattering! Find me!_

She fell into the terrible light.

* * *

><p>"You were stupid," an elderly and cracked voice said. "Rushing your horse down that narrow path was a stupid way to go quickly."<p>

Zelda slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was an aged face above. It swam in and out of focus. Then it disappeared. The second thing she noticed was a lingering pain her left shoulder. She groaned.

A cracked chuckle echoed around her. "Awake, are you?"

The world came back into focus, and she realized she was in a large grotto. A plush blanket was under her, comforting her tired body.

"Where am I?" she said wonderingly. The last thing she could remember was a deep and terrible blue, so deep it had swallowed her whole. Then the freezing cold hit her, rendering her numb. It was a miracle she had survived.

"A cave near Lake Hylia," the old woman answered. She turned away from her patient and messed with something. Her tattered lavender dress swayed around her feet. "You are lucky you aren't dead."

"Thank you for saving me," she said, propping herself up on her elbows. She couldn't help but cringe as a small ache coursed through her body.

"Don't thank me," the old woman said with a shake of her head. "Thank that lady who saved you from your injuries."

Zelda frowned in confusion. "Aren't you that lady?"

The woman laughed loudly. "Me? Of course I'm not the woman who saved you. I simply brought you inside and dried you off. The lady who _did_ save you is eons younger than me."

Zelda didn't get it.

She turned back to Zelda with a small package in her hands. Zelda looked at it in surprise and then looked back up to the woman. Here eyes were open and staring straight at her, even though her red irises were clouded.

"For you," the old woman said as she dumped the package into her lap.

She picked it up and held it in her arms uncertainly. "What's in it?"

"A cloak, scissors, and a veil," she replied mystically. "Those are a few gifts that you will need in the feature."

The girl shook her head and decided not to question it. "Thank you, I suppose."

A silence shrouded them before the woman spoke again, "You need to move on now. Your town needs you." Zelda hoped her town needed her to perform, not anything more or less. But from the way the woman spoke, it was something more.

"Off you go now," the woman said, pulling the blanket out from under her.

She landed with an unceremonious thump. A frown darkened her features. "What was that for?"

The old lady rudely shoved the blanket into Zelda's lap and pulled her up to her feet. She then pushed her to the entrance of the cave. "Farewell. I have more important things to attend to. Follow the path and you will reach your city soon. Do not dawdle."

Zelda turned back to say thank you, but instead found a craggy rock wall. There was no trace of the cave or the woman left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...**

**I'm not sure if I really like this chapter too much. It feels too choppy and broken. I'll probably come back one day to revise it.**

**Not much to say. Just two (kind of) new characters are introduced. Kudos to you if you guess who they are. I think the old lady might be easy to figure out once I post chapter 4.**

**On a side note, Thank YOU Super Sexy Saiyan for your support. You deserve a cookie. :)**

**Review if you aren't lazy! Even if you are, just a simple Good Job or something similar will make me happy.**

**~Singing off,****  
>Clairae<strong>

**Edited: 11/9/2014**


	5. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

_They have met_, a little voice whispered in his mind.

The bulking monstrosity of a man clenched his fists in ill-disguised anger. His red stained eyes smoldered as the burning power in his right hand pulsed with an unforgettable feeling. The feeling of almost being complete. The feeling of incredible power.

He swept off of his cold, silver throne, his silken robes billowing around in him like an inky black cloud. His voice boomed across the nearly empty hall, sounding like a lion's roar, "Soldiers, do not let anyone bother me!" before he stepped through a nearby door.

The man quickly walked through the hallways, his mind a million miles away. Although this was not his castle, he knew the way to his room by heart. His large feet sunk into the plush red carpet that lined every passage in the castle.

_Power, wisdom, and courage_, he mused with a harsh smile. At last the triforce could finally be complete. He could be a god, he could be unstoppable.

_What then? _A little voice whispered in the back of his mind. _Will you sit in a palace high above the clouds, plucking fresh grapes from a vine? Will you watch as the world bellow you slowly rots from neglect? _

He shook the voice away with a loud growl. No, it didn't matter now. He needed to concentrate. Finally reaching his study door, he marched inside before slamming it shut behind him. The lock clicked as the door locked automatically.

"Hello, Ganondorf," a girlish treble said in a sort of sing song way.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Who's there?" he growled, scrutinizing every inch of his room.

The chair behind his desk spun around, revealing a young girl. The sunlight illuminated her deep ruby hair, making it look like a bright fire. Her skin was a deep bronze tone, the color of the Gerudo. Her eyes were closed as she hummed song.

Ganondorf frowned, forming deep creases on his weathered face. "How did you get in here?" he demanded, stepping forward threateningly.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing clouded red irises. She smiled at his general direction, her eyes a tad bit too high to focus on his face. "I walked," she said cheekily.

"You're a blind. How did you find your way in here?" he asked again.

She frowned at him. "So rude you are, my dear king, Ganondorf. It's not nice to tell people they are blind, even if they are." She stood up and stretched casually, her eyes closed once again.

Ganondorf was about to say something when the girl suddenly jumped over his head and landed at his back. The man whirled around, his heart beating faster than normal.

She smiled brightly and twirled around to face him. Her canines shined in the bright room. "I am your servant, here to serve you." She bowed low, her head almost touching the floor.

The man backed away, his heart beating faster with every second that past. "Who sent you?" he nearly shouted. A fierce and burning power was starting to build in his right hand.

"Now isn't this sad?" she whispered, her unseeing eyes staring into his own. "You are afraid of me, a little girl." Her eyebrows furrowed, forming thin creases on her young face. "I feel sorry for you."

His eyes narrowed in surprise and anger. "Who are _you _to judge me? Did you know me when I was young?" he demanded sharply.

She smiled slightly, showing dimples. "Yes," she said.

The man blanched his mouth slightly agape. Then he closed it in a thin and severe line. "Explain this instance!" he snarled, his voice booming like thunder around the room. The magic in his palm trembled.

Her smile widened in amusement. "My name is Nadia. I am the goddesses' servant. If you want me to be specific, mainly Din sends me out to do her bidding." She paused, as if considering what to say next. "Her ladyship isn't happy with what you are doing with her gift, so here I am to guide you!"

Gannondorf wanted to slice her straight in half and throw her into a pit of lava. Whose fault was that he was like this? The blasted goddess herself, Din.

He growled like a cornered animal. "Do not jest with me, _little _girl." The triforce's power began to make strange popping sounds in his hands. "Even if you _are_ the goddesses' servant, which is doubtful, how could _you_ stop me?"

Although her smile was still on her face, it now looked sinister. "I can kill you."

He could feel a chill pass through his body. The building magic began to fade away as his fear consumed the power.

Having no choice, he spoke yet again with a certain amount of disdain coloring his voice, "What will you do now that you are here?"

"What I'm supposed to do," she said indifferently, spinning on her heels. "Guide you. And you can't complain. You have no choice, after all."

* * *

><p>It had taken him several hours to get rid of his new pest. He had to bribe her with an unimaginable amount of sweets. He shook his head in disgust. She was truly insane. One moment, she was lecturing him, and the next she was playing in a puddle! Nadia was definitely bipolar.<p>

He strode into a small sitting room, his footsteps loud and angry. He sat, waiting impatiently for his guest to arrive. Several minutes later, a young man walked in, his cerulean eyes piercing through Ganondorf.

"Sit," Ganondorf commanded, pointing to a hard and uncomfortable chair in front of him. "Now," he rumbled when the other man did not follow his order.

The younger man sat down, his face a mask of indifference. Yet, if you knew him well enough, you could see the nervous turmoil in his blue eyes. He shifted in his seat uneasily and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ganondorf clasped his hands together tightly, his mouth set into a grim line. He leaned forward menacingly. "I have received reports of rebels in and near Lake Hylia. Why did you not inform me of this?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Rebels? There are no such reports of rebels. I would know since I have just come back from visiting the surrounding towns and cities of Lake Hylia."

"I think not," the King growled, pulling out a slip of paper. "There are credible reports of these conspirators." He jammed his finger under a sentence and read it aloud, "_According to several of the towns, including Rose Spring, Dorcliff, and _Praedium_, there is a scheduled celebration for the chosen child who is prophesized that he will destroy your legacy. People are corralling under him and are getting ready to rebel against your rule." _

He frowned and shook his head. "I heard of such _rumors_, but they are hardly worth investigating. There is _no_ truth in prophesiers' prophecies, wouldn't you agree, father dearest?"

Ganondorf's eyes glowed with poorly concealed irritation. He stood up abruptly, his cape slapping the other man in the face. "Do not give me cheek, _Link_. I don't have time to deal with your insubordination. I'm better off going to Rubinus to expand my borders."

Link leaned back in his chair and stared his father straight in the eyes. "Then leave and attend more important matters, King Gannondorf, the _Conqueror._"

"Lovely nickname you have given me," the King said dryly.

Link shrugged. "That is what the people on the streets are calling you. You conquer kingdom after kingdom, never giving a second thought to the people who occupy those lands. You may divide the land between your children, but you do nothing else to help. In fact, Rubinus, Thalssius, Chyrsol, and Hyrule are practically different nations. If you conquer more and more, then you will destroy yourself. That chosen child needn't even try."

The man seemed to ignore Link's words and simply said, "You have driven me off topic. I order you to raze down Praedium. Teach the rebels a lesson. If you do not, then you know the consequences." He turned away from his son with a flap of his cape.

Link quickly stood up to chase after Ganondorf. His eyes were wide in surprise and horror. "Wait!" he cried.

But Gannondorf was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**The action starts in the next chapter! Woohoo!**

**Thank you Super Sexy Saiyan and ****imnotraven16**** for reviewing! I** **appreciate it.**

**Leave a word, if you will! I'm dying to hear what you guys think. **

**~Signing off,**

**Clairae**


End file.
